


Supernatural goes to Quahog

by faggotsonline



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Family Guy (Cartoon), Supernatural
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, M/M, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Sex, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faggotsonline/pseuds/faggotsonline
Summary: Sam and Dean, while watching their Tv, hear of paranormal activity in Quahog, Rjode Island. They can't just ignore all the scary stuff happening around them, so they head off to help save the day. Many troubles come their way with this adventure. Will they make it out alive?





	Supernatural goes to Quahog

**Author's Note:**

> Foul language, read with caution.

Sam and Dean were drinking beer and watching a football game with the cubs vs the lions. When all of a sudden a news alert came on the TV, “Breaking news, just now, we have heard news of paranormal activity in Quahog, Rhode Island. Everyone, don’t leave your residence or you could be the next victim of a ghostly haunting. Now back to you Jeff.” 

“My name Jeff.”

The brothers dropped their beer bottles and stood straight up.

“Well shit brother,” Dean said while rubbing his thigh. “We gotta go there and save the day. We are in Massachusetts, so we are quite close man. We can’t let America down again.”

They grabbed the materials they would need for this paranormal hunt, and ran to their old car. The car let out a weird nose and then stopped.

“Aw shit man,” Sam cried. “Our cars done broken down on us. What will we ever do to make it to Quahog before this spirit takes over the whole world?”

Then out of nowhere, Castiel had appeared.

“Whassup my bitch ass brothers? You guys having some car troubles? Where ya need to go? I can take you anywhere.”

“We must get to Quahog. Castiel!” Dean screamed.

“There’s been a freaky ghost and everyone's afraid of it taking over!” Sam peed himself.

“Okay y’all freaky ass useless bitches, can’t even start a damn car without fucking yo’selves up. Stop pissing and hop on my back.”

The brothers hopped on his back and peed yet again, from their overconsumption of Pawtucket Patriot BeerTM.

Soon enough they had arrived in Quahog. There was a sign that said, “Welcome to Quahog”,so they knew it must be here.

They got their ghostbuster gear out, and started running down the streets screaming, “I’m gonna kill y’all ghosty ass motherfucker!”

Castiel left them with no ride home to hang out with his homie, Stewie, which is the only reason why he had took them.

Sam and Dean heard a ghostly spirit laugh, “Heehehehehhehehehehehehehehehheeeehehhehehehehehhe”

“Oh no! It must be the ghost!” Sam sat down on the ground and started crying.

“Lift up your head sunshine, your crown is falling.” Dean said while kissing Sam seductively and grabbing his wiener.

After their session, they made an anti-seabear circle.

“This will rid the demons from this town!”

They heard the devilish laugh once again, and now a woman screaming, As they heard such a clatter, they ran to the site, to see what’s the matter.

“Ma’am are you okay?” Dean said while helping the pretty lady out.

“No! Peter just-” As the red head tried to continue and tell them what actually happened, the brothers noticed something quite peculiar.

The smell of feces was strong. There was brown goop, yellow water, and white slime all over, and around the woman.

“Aw shit, ma’am has a ghost done you wrong? Got all his slimy shit on you to try n harm you?” Dean asked while taking a sample of the residue. By doing so, he swiped two fingers on this hazardly crap and stuck it in his mouth.

“Gosh damn Sam, this shit tastes so nasty! It must be a ghost!”

Sam took a sample too, seeing if his brother was just messing around, or being serious.

“Oh my gosh word diddly darn bro! This does taste real nasty!”

As they licked the rest of the ghost stuff off of the lady, since this would be the only safe way to rid the demons, Castiel and his football head friend sat down and turned on the TV to watch Avatar The Last Airbender. Azula, Zuko, Ty Lee, and May were at a beach house being cool together.

Deans wiener got a bit hard watching these   
underage ladies.Then he stuck his dick in the redhead's mouth, which was known as Lois.   
“Hey niggas!” Castiel blurted out.

Everyone had gasped. How dare he say such hateful language?

“What the gosh darn diddly penis did you just say mister?” Dean yelled.

“Sorry, I heard the man next door blurt it out. What does it mean? Is it bad?”

“Yeah…. It’s a naughty word..” Sam said while looking at his shoes.

Castiel shook his head and said, “Dumbass bubble gum, dumb looking bitches. I know what it fucking means, I got a pass from Cleveland.”

Cleveland stuck his head through the window and yelled in his cute voice, “It’s true! I love this white man!”

They all asked Cleveland for a pass, but he denied them, saying they just wanted to use it for racism. 

All of a sudden they heard that creepy laugh again.   
“Hehehhehehhehehehhehehehhehehehehehehhehehhehehehheeeeehheheheeheheheh, it’s me PETER GRIFFIN!”

He then shat, urinated, and spermed all over them. The brothers brought their guns to their heads and ended it all. They wouldn’t be able to live with ghosts doing this, so they had to die.

“Finally! Those dumbass whores are gone! Now I can stop acting so stupid and pretending I don’t know dog shit! Let’s play fortnite Stewie!” 

“IT’S FORTNITE FRIDAY!” Peter and Chris screamed while running all in circles around the living room, swinging their shirts around cause they were shirtless. While doing so, they trampled Meg because she prefered pubg.

The End

 

But wait. Lucifer crashed the party. They screamed in horror.

“Mom said it’s my turn to use the Xbox.” 

 

 

DUN DUN DUN 

 

 

The End?

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this story! We worked really hard on it, it took 5 hours! This is a little Christmas gift from us! Merry Christmas!


End file.
